Rider Ideas up for Adoption
by Chaos Lord Roscoso
Summary: Simple put first chapters of possible Kamen Rider related series I want to either see happen or try out, I welcome anyone wanting to adopt these series.


**A/N: This is simply a possible idea i've been thinking about for awhile now...this idea is up for total adoption, either I'll pull it off with help or someone else can take the idea for themselves, I don't care I just want to get this out...**

* * *

><p>Kamen Rider Laser!<p>

Episode 1

Field Test One!

The City of Fuuto is one of the actual many but main Gaia Memory Distribution location in the world, home to heroes like Kamen Rider W and Accel who stopped the Gaia Memory Distributions pretty much worldwide after Fuuto's operations fell flat..after the Sonozaki Family fell, Gaia Memories where slowly dwindled down worldwide...while there are a few that still use the memories.

One such location is the region of Kanto a rather large area in Japan though a bit more urban rather than the Metropolis that is places like Tokyo, Kanto was home to it's own Gaia Memory operations, due to the fall of Fuuto's operations it's gone way underground, only selling to high class criminals rather than just any people in the world and it was showing, the very few Dopants in the area had caused problems, but because Fuuto was a long distance away it was a problem to try and call in the help of the Narumi Detective agency, the only known detective agency that handles Dopant cases..

But that was about to change...Kanto is home to alot of schools and also a rather well off College Campus, while not nearly as well as Tokyo U, it has it's fair share of bright young students..speaking of such, one student was currently in one of the testing labs the figure had messy brown hair and Green eyes slight tanned skin while wearing thick black goggles and safety gloves as he seemed to be working on an argon laser as he aimed it at a nearby tin can he put on a stand.

"Alright...adjust the Frequency...there we go..now then let's see if I got it right this time!" He grins activating the laser as a red beam fired from the argon laser and hit the tin can the beam even passing through it the man calmly deactivated the laser and saw to his grin no hole at all on the tin can but noticed a hole in the wall behind it and rubbed the back of his head...

"Well sort of success," He muttered as he made sure the laser was turned off and safely put away before taking off the lab coat, goggles and gloves putting the goggles in a nearby bagpack and headed out the door after turning off the lights to check his work.

"Oh Takashi-kun! Busy working on that laser still?" Is heard causing the man named Takashi to jump in surprise turning to see one of his classmates, Yukino Tatsuki as he sighed as the pair walked through the halls of the campus heading to the small almost park like area in the campus used for students to be more comfy when either studying or relaxing as the pair walked into the area Yukino giggled as she listened to his explanation about what happened.

"Well sounds like your on the right track, the laser didn't cut the tin can so that's a plus," Yukino said as Takashi nodded with a sigh sitting on a bench with her as he got out his lunch of some rice cakes and began munching on it calmly.

"Well the problem is that I got to have one that can cut through any surface with the right frequency and not harm organic life...if I can get it right it could help out with rescues being able to cut into rock and rubble easily with a laser without having to worry of harming the people trapped..." Takashi said as Yukino smiled.

"Yeah and your on the right track, if you keep this up you might be able to pull it off!" She said as Takashi nodded looking at his bag as Yukino noticed the time.

"Oh sorry I gotta run home, Kaa-san wanted me home to help out at the shop after classes, later Takashi-kun!" She said rushing off as Takashi watched her go and sighed looking into his bag again and reached in pulling out a familiar looking device...it was a USB Flash Driver Cyan in colour with an L on it as he smiled.

"Shame you can't help me with my school work...despite the name," He said as he pressed the button.

**LASER!**

Takashi chuckled putting the item away as he stood up calmly dusting himself off, "Well time to get back to my dorm.." He muttered and headed off to the dorm rooms...

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in the town the police where investigating a unique case as a woman who was running a simple shop called in about a robbery.<p>

"Man another case...hasn't been one in months...it's annoying how erratic it is!" One policeman said as the other nodded after reporting the incident to HQ the pair headed home.

Every few months or so a strange robbery of a monster attacking stores robbing them of everything from money to there wares, some stores had gone out of business or just left the area to avoid future robberies and with the month long changes the police couldn't get leads before it went cold.

Unknown to any of them in an alleyway a figure smirked, "Foolish Cops...they don't stand a chance against me...and with no well resistance, this place is a piggy-bank waiting to be whacked open!" He grins pulling out a USB Flash Drive but this one unlike Takashi's had a strange rib like design on it as he grins and presses the button.

**LOCK!**

As he pressed the button a strange marking appeared on his neck as he pressed the insertion point of the USB Device into the mark on his neck it almost sank inside as he was covered in a strange energy changing into a monstrous form with a very strange look of almost locks and such things like door locks and safe locks on his body as he grins.

"Now time to crack more Piggy banks!" He laughs and heads off.

* * *

><p>Back at the College Dorms, Takashi arrived at his dorm room, it was on the highest floor of the dorms allowing him access to the roof as well as he had a small area in his dorm room made, all over was blueprints for lasers and how to change the frequencies, as well as what looked designs for some weird looking device as he smirked at them and putting his backpack on his bed as he pulled out the USB Device and smiled.<p>

"Laser Memory...soon we'll get our first test run!" He grins looking at the Memory as he turned to a strange shaped covered by a blanket possibly to keep dust off it, Takashi calmly grasped the blanket tossing it away revealing a device it was rather streamlined about the size of a quarter of a full arm looking like it would fit on anyone's wrist and forearm easily, it also has a slot on it facing the wrist that would easily fit in the Memory easily, on the other end of the device was a small switch of some sort.

"Laser Driver...well looks like we get to test you out tonight," He said attaching the device easily to his right wrist and seeing it had no weight problems nodded and looked at the Laser Memory in his hand...

"Well time for me to get to work," Takashi said as he headed out of the room with the Memory and Driver.

"Test one begin.." Takashi said calmly as he headed for the roof.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at Yukino's mother's shop a figure was approaching the store grinning as one of his hands turned into a giant lock like hammer as he swung it at the windows shattering it and waking up Yukino and her mother who lived there.<p>

"What in the?" Yukino said as she and her mother walked downstairs and saw the Monster taking there things as the pair screamed as the Dopant noticed them and sighed.

"Oh this is great.." He muttered before he summoned a strange chain and lock as the chain wrapped around the pair as he snapped the lock onto the chain to keep the pair tied up.

"Looks like I'll have to get my hands dirty after all," The Lock Dopant said with a sigh as Yukino and her mother looked on in fear as he grins at the pair.

* * *

><p>Takashi meanwhile smirked in enjoyment as he was walking from the roof back to his room, pleased with himself as he looked at the Laser Memory before entering his dorm room and calmly turned on the TV skimming through the channel before seeing a news channel...focusing on Yukino's shop.<p>

"We're live here at the crime scene, where some monster has holed up in this small shop taking the owner and her daughter hostage," The News Lady said as Takashi went rigid stiff.

"Yukino-chan.." He said before looking at the Laser Driver on his wrist and nodded.

"Test run complete...begin Field Test!" Takashi said as he calmly pressed the Gaia Memory.

**LASER!**

"Henshin!" He called out sliding the Memory into the driver on his wrist as it glowed sparking Cyan sparks.

**LASER!**

Takashi closed his eyes as also around him where many small Cyan lights that covered his body...forming some kind of outfit before with a flash dispelled showing Takashi now in a bodysuit with Cyan armour on his chest and thighs, his arms with slightly thin armour but his hands had a strange Light Blue hole in the middle of the palms as he clenched his fists, his helmet was simple Cyan and matched his head perfectly but the unique part was the Vizor was Green Compound like but almost looked like Goggles with a small black lines going around the helmet to make it more so.

He was now Kamen Rider Laser!

Laser smirked clenching his fists before he opened his door and began glowing bright cyan...

"_Ikuze_!" He shouted as he almost turned into a laser bolt and flew off towards the city fast...

* * *

><p>The Dopant growled in annoyance as he saw the police lined up around the building keeping him stuck inside due to his hostages stopping the police coming in.<p>

Yukino looked at the creature in fear with her mother as they heard the Policeman in charge trying to talk with the Dopant trying to get it to let the hostages go, and not going so well as the Dopant grunts and tossed one of his lock hammers at one of the police cars causing a huge dent on the side as he grunts.

"Heh..well I guess I'll have to take you two with me and get outta here...some hostages will make my escape much easier," He grins as he calmly grabs the pair by the chain and forcing them to there feet began to walk calmly out the door and grins at the police.

"Alright back off or these two little sweethearts get into a very big pinch," He grins as the Police glared but where forced to back away not wanting to harm the civilians...Yukino shivered in more fright before noticing a small Cyan glint in the sky and blinked her eyes.

'Nani?' Was her only thought as suddenly a flash of Cyan was all any of the people, the Police, hostages or the Dopant got before a cyan fist plowed into the Dopants head sending him flying and away from Yukino and her mother as they saw Laser calmly standing as he calmly used a small laser to cut the chain freeing the pair,

"Go...get to the police...I'll take care of the thief," Laser said as he walked after the Lock Dopant who quickly got up and growled.

"Who the heck are you!" He growled summoning another Lock Hammer, Laser just scoffed before calmly snapping his fingers calmly.

"Kamen Rider Laser...now then...field Test Number 1, start!" Laser said suddenly charging at the Dopant who swung the hammer but Laser calmly somersaulted over the swing and kicked the Dopant's arms disarming it before going for a barrage of rapid punches to the chest causing the Dopant to stumble back as Laser smirked and rushed forward and jumped going for a running kick to the face and not letting up as he lunged forward with two Bicycle kicks followed by a roundhouse sending the Lock Dopant down hard and calmly flexed his hands before pressing one open palm at the Dopant showing the small coloured hole.

"Fire my laser!" He smirks firing a sudden laser beam at the Dopant colliding with it's chest and sent it flying back hard as the Dopant crashed onto the street as Laser calmly lifted his right hand with the Laser Driver and pressed the switch on the end of the device.

**LASER! MAXIMUM DRIVE!**

Laser calmly bent his knees slightly while moving his hands behind his back to his right cupping them together as both holes on both palms glowed blue as energy gathered in the hands growing larger and larger to a Basketball sized orb of light.

"Laser Blast!" Laser shouted as he lunged his palms forward launching the ball of light towards the Dazed dopant, the attack barreling against it's chest as it roared in pain before an explosion signalled the end of the Dopant leaving the criminal behind and a broken Gaia Memory as the man collapsed exhausted as Laser calmly almost blew on one of his fingers despite the helmet.

"Job well done...time...of 2 minutes 40 seconds...decent for a field test," Laser said as he saw the Police arriving with the Hostages cops going to arrest the former Dopant.

"A Kamen Rider?" The Head chief of the police said as Laser chuckled.

"Yep, call me Kamen Rider Laser...make sure things are taken care of...later!" Laser said turning into a Cyan laser bolt and flying away fast as Yukino looked at Laser with a faint blush on her cheeks...

* * *

><p>After finding a good place on campus to change back Takashi headed to his bedroom, sighing as he hid the Driver and Memory in his backpack for now and smiled.<p>

"Test one Complete...Kamen Rider Laser...fully Optimized and ready for battle.." He said calmly as he smiled.

"Heh and with Dopants here...things will get very interesting..." Takashi grins as he calmly jumped onto his bed and turned off the lights closing his eyes as he began to fall asleep...

* * *

><p><strong>And that's that for this first chapter, this is like I said an idea swimming in my head, if anyone wants to adopt the idea, go right ahead, I even welcome it.<strong>


End file.
